HF 019
7:02:18 PM DM: Last time, you guys met with Anna's sort of, kind of husband...not really 7:02:28 PM DM: Creed beat death in a chess match 7:02:51 PM DM: And you found out Janis is actually Verenestra, one of the most powerful archfey of all time, or so you would assume. 7:03:00 PM DM: Let's pick up from there, shall we? 7:03:55 PM DM: Verenestra, now seen in her archfey form, seemingly made of pure light and flowers turns to William. 7:04:26 PM DM: V: "You're whole job is to keep people from bothering me. How are you so bad at it?" 7:04:53 PM | Edited 7:04:36 PM Quill: Okay, okay, okay. Everyone here who isn't a Fae queen, raise your hand. 7:04:56 PM Anna: Well, this is a new and different type of horror than the possibility that if I don't word my statements correctly, a currently civil person would tear me to bits to allow his dead beau to reform on her home plane. 7:04:56 PM *** Quill raises his hand. *** 7:05:02 PM *** Rune raises her hand. *** 7:05:10 PM *** Creed raises her hand *** 7:05:18 PM *** Anna shakily raises a hand. *** 7:05:19 PM *** Hank raises his hand *** 7:05:25 PM Rune: ... would that actually happen? 7:05:30 PM DM: William raises his hand. 7:05:48 PM DM: Lyv does so too, but looks really concerned about doing it. 7:06:46 PM Anna: It was based a theory that I desperately hoped was false, but I still have no indication either way. 7:07:04 PM DM: Veren: "Question, why exactly are you here?" 7:07:21 PM DM: Veren: "Actually, better question." 7:07:27 PM DM: Veren: "Why don't you leave?" 7:07:30 PM Rune: Well, if only one of you can be alive at a time and there isn't any way to take turns I really think you should try very hard to not die. 7:07:48 PM Hank: How about one in response. Why exactly is Titania's symbol on every guard badge? 7:08:37 PM DM: Veren: "The guards were ill-equipped to handle everything that was about to come to this city. So, I gave them a conduit to my mom." 7:08:56 PM Quill: I have an additional question; mostly for William. Why shouldn't I quit this job right now? 7:09:04 PM DM: Veren: "She gets some new followers, and the guard can better do their job." 7:09:17 PM DM: William: "Why would you want to quit?" 7:09:31 PM Rune: I don't really understand why fae have to keep meddling and meddling with us. 7:09:39 PM Hank: And why not inform people. And wait what is going to happen to the city. 7:09:48 PM Quill: The last couple days have been extremely trying. 7:10:17 PM DM: William: "In my defense, most of that was completely outside of my instructions or knowledge." 7:10:59 PM DM: Veren: "The city became a dumping ground for any planar travelers out there. One way in, no way out. And most of them not nice." 7:11:07 PM DM: Veren: "And I haven't meddled with any of you." 7:12:09 PM Hank: Why did the city become that and why set yourself up as a guard captain? 7:12:53 PM DM: Veren: "Because 80 years ago a bunch of cultist assholes tried to turn this into hell and give birth to a devil god." 7:13:00 PM DM: Veren: "Hence your basement." 7:13:48 PM Rune: I don't think it's very nice to trick people into worshipping something. 7:14:13 PM Creed: (( For everyone's reference, Creed is very quiet. )) 7:14:48 PM DM: Verenestra goes back to her gardening. "Worship is about perspective. At the end of the day, they worship the city. My mother's mark just gives that actual meaning." 7:15:05 PM DM: Verenestra: "Don't like it, quit." 7:15:36 PM Rune: At the end of the day, we've been messed about with by three archfey, Death, a very scary angel and a goddess. 7:15:39 PM Hank: And why set yourself up as a guard captain don't you have better things to do? Why stick here with the tree? 7:16:21 PM DM: Taeral: "Yes, I'm confused on that point to. If you're a queen, don't you have lands to run, people to subjugate, etc?" 7:16:24 PM Rune: An even scarier goddess. 7:16:43 PM DM: Veren: "Again, I didn't do anything to you." 7:17:14 PM Rune: I guess it was technically your priest. 7:17:16 PM Hank: But you have done stuff too this city for an unknown purpose for 80 years 7:17:19 PM *** Rune eyes William. *** 7:17:35 PM DM: William says nothing. 7:18:12 PM | Edited 7:18:36 PM DM: Veren: "I gave this city a weapon to defend itself, something William suggested to begin with. Otherwise, my purpose is to live here, quietly, and *alone*." 7:19:11 PM Hank: Why choose havenfall for that and why is A queen living alone. You have to realize how suspicious and shady this sounds. 7:19:42 PM DM: Verenestra throws down her gardening basket. 7:19:50 PM Rune: Maybe she doesn't want to do all that ruling stuff. Not everybody likes that sort of thing. 7:20:51 PM DM: Verenestra: "Cause here's where the rift was! I didn't open the gate, I just took the opportunity! I don't plan! I'm not a schemer, or a plotter! I don't have some grand machination for your world, or my world or anything! Shit just showed up!" 7:22:22 PM DM: Verenestra turns to William. "Next time you don't want to answer a question, just don't answer it! You're my warrior, don't fork your problems on me." 7:22:54 PM Rune: Well what was he supposed to do! 7:23:21 PM Rune: We're entangled with two other archfey at this point, he probably just thought it would be simpler to be honest and you know what, it usually is. 7:24:14 PM Rune: If you just want to be left alone for now we'll leave you alone, just don't blast us, or turn us into hamsters, or hurt William's tree, and before you say you would never do that, we haven't had very good experiences with archfey! Even the winter lady was scary. 7:24:28 PM Rune: and the Marquis was horrible. 7:24:40 PM DM: Verenestra's face changes. 7:24:46 PM Rune: And I'm positive we'll go home and find Damh, WHICH IS SPELLED WITH AN M, BY THE WAY, in our sock drawers! 7:24:51 PM Rune: Because that's the sort of day this has been! 7:25:12 PM Hank: Speaking of do you know what the Marquis plan was? 7:25:22 PM DM: Rune, make a persuasion check. 7:25:26 PM DM: :) 7:25:35 PM DM: Hank, you too. 7:25:55 PM DM: ((Dammit)) 7:26:05 PM DM: ((Stupid convincing Rune)) 7:26:05 PM Rune: ... but thank you for the fruit. 7:26:56 PM DM: Verenestra: "...thank you. First, I would never, ever hurt William's tree. Second...you'd make a cute hamster." 7:26:59 PM Rune: ((She's just saying you shouldn't trust a guy named Dave if he spells it with an M, that's all.)) 7:27:26 PM Rune: ((And she's quite right!)) 7:28:20 PM DM: Verenestra: "Frankly, my sister, my brother, the Marquis...I don't care. The Marquis was probably gonna try and get to the tree, and now he can't, so...they can all just kill each other." 7:28:41 PM Rune: I like that idea, as long as they don't do it here. 7:28:51 PM DM: William: "Ditto." 7:29:13 PM Rune: ... and I think it would be fun to be try being a hamster or a cat like Anna, but not on a permanent basis, and I want to be able to change back myself. 7:29:33 PM DM: Lyv: "...fuck you." 7:29:40 PM DM: Veren: "...excuse me." 7:30:26 PM DM: Lyv: "...you get to live here in your private little garden...fuck you! That's my people back home, dying, and you can't be fucking bothered?!?" 7:31:20 PM Rune: ... to be fair, the winter Lady did try to be nice to us. It's just that she's scary. And Lyv, are you saying you want another archfey involved in a competitive war for the whole feywild? 7:31:58 PM Rune: Scheming and making alliances and breaking them? If she allied with Dave-with-an-M, that would be bad for the winter Lady. 7:32:10 PM DM: Lyv: "I want it over. She's related to both of them. She can do it!" 7:32:46 PM DM: Lyv: "You hate both side, fine! But at least stop acting like you're not touched here!" 7:32:53 PM DM: Lyv starts to tear up. 7:33:04 PM *** Rune offers Lyv a clean handkerchief. *** 7:33:30 PM DM: Veren: "I tried that, it didn't work." 7:34:15 PM Rune: I'm just not sure it would be better with another major player added in, but I don't know anything about the situation really either. Just, you know. Wars don't usually get better when another country joins in. 7:34:46 PM DM: Lyv takes the handkerchief and walks away. 7:35:19 PM Rune: I think we should probably go home and stop pestering the Summer Lady, but I did have one other question. 7:35:29 PM DM: Veren: "What?" 7:36:07 PM Rune: Do archfey date? Asking for a friend. An actual friend. Who isn't me. I don't like girls, or terrifyingly powerful archfey. I don't think. 7:36:14 PM Quill: ((Back, sorry.)) 7:36:26 PM DM: ((Your wife ran off in tears :P)) 7:36:49 PM DM: Veren: "...you desperately want me to turn you into a hamster, don't you?" 7:37:52 PM Rune: No, it was an actual question. 7:37:59 PM Rune: If I wanted to be a hamster I'd ask to be a hamster. 7:38:18 PM DM: Veren: "I'm not interested. Thanks." 7:38:26 PM Rune: In anyone? 7:38:49 PM DM: Veren: "In dating." 7:39:08 PM *** Quill follows Lyv out, still having not had an answer to his question. *** 7:39:15 PM Rune: Fair enough. 7:39:25 PM Hank: Let's go before she decides we would make better mulch than employees. 7:39:31 PM DM: ((What was your question?)) 7:39:45 PM DM: Veren: "I can make you both." 7:40:03 PM DM: Veren: "Fertilizer Golems, very useful." 7:40:07 PM Rune: At least we don't have to worry about the Marquis courting one of us. 7:41:28 PM DM: William seems to ponder this for a moment, then gets the most horrified look on his face. 7:41:31 PM Rune: Probably Creed, she's the only one with a title. 7:42:00 PM DM: ((I think Quill is on the mother of all delays...either that or he got called away again)) 7:42:32 PM DM: ((one sec, I need to move)) 7:44:34 PM *** Rune says to William, "*Exactly.*" *** 7:44:39 PM DM: ((back)) 7:45:32 PM Rune: ((Oh, Quill asked why he shouldn't quit this job.)) 7:45:56 PM DM: ((Are you guys walking away)) 7:46:22 PM *** Rune isn't. Quill and Lyv did. Anna and Creed and Hank are presumably still here. *** 7:47:04 PM *** Anna is sort of edging away, but likely won't leave entirely until the others do. *** 7:47:17 PM Rune: ... I'll try to get him to stay but you had better give him some kind of a reason too, you know. I'm still afraid he's going to stay with the Winter Lady in some daft attempt to keep the rest of us safe. 7:48:28 PM Creed: (( Creed will leave with the rest if everyone leaves, but she still hasn't said a word, and doesn't look like she will be. )) 7:49:12 PM DM: Verenestra: "He wouldn't like it. My sister is not as nice as she tries to put on." 7:49:48 PM DM: William: "You're all part of my group, I will talk to him. Try and convince him he's safer here then on his own." 7:49:59 PM *** Rune bows awkwardly to Verenestra and then departs after Quill. *** 7:50:35 PM *** Hank follows Rune *** 7:50:44 PM DM: Ok, you guys catch up to Lyv and Quill pretty quickly. 7:51:38 PM DM: William: "Quill. I...um...your question." 7:51:49 PM Quill: Hmm? 7:52:53 PM | Edited 7:52:22 PM DM: William: "I...I didn't mean to deceive you. I...I am unsure what you want, exactly." 7:53:57 PM Quill: Nothing, really. I mean, you're not wrong, a lot of what's been going on has nothing to do with you, this was just the proverbial straw. 7:54:19 PM Quill: I don't know if it's wise for me to be entangled, even tangentially, to two Fae queens. 7:54:29 PM Rune: And a marquis. 7:55:22 PM DM: William: "...I appreciate that, but, so long as you are, Verenestra does have an interest in protecting you, which makes you much safer here than on your own." 7:56:07 PM DM: William: "The captain can be...difficult, but she listens to my advice, and I do believe continuing to assist us would benefit you in the long run." 7:56:34 PM Quill: You're hardly unbiased here, William. 7:56:49 PM Rune: I'm sorry she said no. 7:56:50 PM DM: William: "That...is very true." 7:57:10 PM DM: William turns to Rune. "What?" 7:57:16 PM Rune: Oh, about the dating. 7:58:02 PM DM: William groans. "Next time I see her I am going to suggest you become a hamster. A mute hamster." 7:58:13 PM Rune: Well I don't think she knew I meant you. 7:58:38 PM DM: William: "Hank, I hope you found your answer satisfactory." 7:59:02 PM Rune: ((What time is it in-game?)) 7:59:20 PM DM: ((Late afternoon, getting mad close to evening)) 7:59:47 PM Hank: Yes 8:00:52 PM Rune: We could still go to a pub. 8:01:15 PM DM: Taeral: "We could." 8:02:07 PM Hank: I would like to check on my father first but I can do that alone and meet you at a pub. 8:02:07 PM Creed: "It is the perfect time to." 8:02:13 PM DM: William: "Rune, if you are still up for secretarial work, I shall have some files sent over to your headquarters with instructions." 8:02:32 PM DM: William: "Nothing immediate." 8:02:51 PM Rune: I'm up for it. Just make sure there are good instructions. 8:03:08 PM DM: William: "Trust me, I am good at that." 8:03:16 PM Rune: I don't know. Lyv, would you rather go home? 8:03:37 PM Hank: Also William do you have any other information on the drug thing tomorrow or only argesh's information. 8:03:42 PM Rune: And I don't think you should go anywhere alone, Hank. 8:03:45 PM DM: Lyv: "I am told drinking can help you forget your problems. ...that sounds like what I need right now." 8:04:09 PM DM: William: "I couldn't get anything confirmed, but I don't think it's krrf they're smuggling." 8:04:14 PM Hank: Not even my moms house... Wow. 8:04:37 PM DM: William: "It is definitely powder, like krrf, but...I keep getting conflicting reports." 8:04:54 PM DM: William: "That's why I want you there. In case it turns out to be something worse." 8:05:14 PM Rune: No. Well remember that creepy guy was trying to get into your head. I can go with you and just wait at the door if you want. 8:05:23 PM *** Rune pats Lyv on the shoulder. *** 8:05:40 PM Rune: If we go there it'll definitely be something worse, William. 8:06:06 PM DM: William: "...there's logic to that." 8:06:19 PM DM: William: "All the same." 8:06:33 PM DM: William: "Better safe than sorry." 8:07:00 PM DM: Lyv: "We can go to the pub I was working at. I know the way, and no one will recognize me now." 8:07:09 PM Rune: All right. 8:07:34 PM *** Rune eyes Creed. "You're awfully quiet. You could have helped back there, you know, you're the one who actually knows how to talk to royalty." *** 8:07:53 PM Creed: "I've told you before, I don't try dealing with fae." 8:09:11 PM DM: Lyv: "...should I be insulted?" 8:09:12 PM Rune: I don't think any of us were trying to. Does that mean you're quitting? 8:09:37 PM Creed: "Don't misunderstand. I don't talk to fae that can actually do something" 8:10:01 PM Creed: "You can be offended if you'd like, Lyv, but we've already been over this the first time you appeared before me." 8:10:50 PM DM: Lyv: "I don't remember that much, honestly. I remember you running out into the rain and coming back looking like a drowned rat." 8:11:12 PM DM: Lyv: "You can be offended by that, if you like." 8:11:31 PM *** Quill is quiet. *** 8:11:33 PM Rune: Besides, Lyv can do things. She's bodyguarding Quill. She was going to fight an angel for him. 8:12:04 PM Creed: "I have better things to do with my time than be provoked by a fae , though I appreciate the thought." 8:12:25 PM Hank: I think tensions are running a little high let's head over to a pub and try to relax. 8:12:36 PM DM: Taeral: "You know what makes situations like this better, alcohol. Let us acquire some!" 8:12:48 PM DM: Taeral: "My thoughts exactly, Hank." 8:13:13 PM Anna: A change of scene may help. 8:14:27 PM Rune: All right. I don't really drink, though. 8:14:42 PM DM: Taeral: "I don't either...well...anymore." 8:15:03 PM Rune: We could still try pouring it on you. 8:15:21 PM DM: Taeral: "...how would that help?" 8:15:44 PM Rune: Well, sometimes things affect you even though you're in a glass ball. The sewage did. 8:15:46 PM Anna: I can but it feels really weird. 8:16:58 PM Rune: Well, it sounds like we're going to split up into groups again. I'll go with Hank to his house just in case; then we'll meet you back at the pub. What about the rest of you? 8:17:26 PM DM: Lyv: "I vote for just going straight to the pub." 8:17:54 PM *** Quill shrugs. "Pub, I suppose." *** 8:18:13 PM DM: Taeral: "I'll go with Hank and Rune, I guess." 8:18:30 PM Rune: Creed and Anna? 8:19:01 PM DM: Taeral: "If you go to see Death, can you leave a note behind? Just so we know and don't panic?" 8:19:06 PM Creed: (( I'm back )) 8:19:39 PM Anna: I'll join you all at the pub, I suppose. 8:19:44 PM Rune: That's a good idea. We should make some bars for you to bring with next time. 8:19:50 PM Creed: "I don't need to see death again, it hasn't even been a day yet." 8:20:29 PM *** Rune nods. "Pub or Hank's mum's?" *** 8:20:57 PM Creed: "Mmm..." Creed ponders for a few moments. "Pub." 8:21:30 PM DM: Lyv: "Ok, we'll see you there." 8:22:09 PM Quill: Try not to to die, you guys. 8:22:31 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:22:46 PM Rune: Always. 8:22:59 PM Hank: It's my moms house not the morgue it will be fine. 8:23:03 PM | Removed 8:23:35 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 8:23:10 PM DM: Lyv: "You guys take the carriage. We can walk to the pub from here." 8:23:47 PM *** Quill sounds unconvinced, but heads toward the pub. *** 8:24:05 PM Hank: Thanks we will be back soon. 8:25:00 PM *** Rune sticks with Hank. And Taeral. *** 8:26:00 PM DM: Ok, one half of you walks over to the Scaled Stallion. It's getting a little raucous, but it's a somewhat higher end bar, nobody too threatening looks to be there. 8:26:32 PM DM: Lyv runs up and orders a row of shots. 8:26:59 PM *** Quill finds a table. *** 8:27:35 PM DM: The place, like before, is filled mostly with Dragonborn, by the way. You get a sense, that's their main audience. 8:29:57 PM Quill: Busy night. I wonder if they all found out they were working for a Fae queen too. 8:30:32 PM DM: Lyv comes back with the shots. Three to a person. Even Anna. 8:30:56 PM DM: Lyv: "These are supposed to be really good. Also burn like crazy, but really good." 8:31:52 PM Quill: All right, then. 8:32:04 PM *** Quill holds up one of the shots. *** 8:32:21 PM Quill: To we who are kind of fucked. 8:33:06 PM DM: Lyv raises to that. 8:33:07 PM Anna: And not in the fun way, either, as an old friend would say. 8:33:19 PM *** Creed holds up one "To we who are engaged in things we wish we weren't." *** 8:34:17 PM *** Quill downs the shot. *** 8:34:24 PM *** Creed follows suit *** 8:34:42 PM DM: Lyv drinks 8:34:48 PM *** Anna also quaffs one of her three. *** 8:34:59 PM DM: They weren't kidding, it does burn on the way down. 8:35:14 PM DM: Anna, you think it may have hastened some rusting inside you. 8:35:37 PM Quill: Ahhhh. Not bad. 8:36:27 PM DM: Lyv: "This is just the start girls...and Quill." 8:36:42 PM DM: Lyv: "Tonight, I don't plan to leave until someone has to carry me out." 8:37:02 PM Creed: "And if you're the last one standing?" 8:37:06 PM Quill: That's the spirit. 8:37:18 PM Creed: (( pun located )) 8:37:52 PM DM: Lyv: "Then I'll carry the rest of you out." 8:38:18 PM DM: Lyv downs her next shot in an almost challenging fashion. 8:39:25 PM Anna: I'm not sure if I'll pass out, but my joints may lock up. That last shot feels like it added a layer of rust somewhere. 8:40:49 PM *** Creed takes the next shot, feelin thirsty. *** 8:41:20 PM Quill: Well, just turn into a bear if you start getting too stiff. 8:41:26 PM Quill: Bears can drink. 8:42:10 PM DM: Creed, now, make a CON save. 8:42:12 PM *** Anna downs her second. "Good point." *** 8:42:22 PM DM: Anna, CON save from you too. 8:43:41 PM DM: Both of you find it a little stronger than you remember...but you hold it down well enough. 8:45:18 PM *** Quill looks around at the crowd in the bar, sizing them up. *** 8:45:47 PM DM: Roll...Insight, I guess? Depends on what you're looking for in particular. 8:46:10 PM Quill: What the mood in the bar is, generally. 8:46:20 PM DM: Ok, then yeah, insight. 8:47:23 PM Quill: (( 9 )) 8:51:00 PM Creed: Creed will take the next hit, again. 8:51:07 PM DM: Roll CON 8:51:12 PM DM: Lyv joins you. 8:51:24 PM Creed: (( better than last time, 10 )) 8:51:51 PM DM: Lyv knocks back her shot, seemingly without error. You quiver a little, but seem to keep your wits about you. 8:52:07 PM *** Anna downs the last of her three. *** 8:52:14 PM DM: Roll CON 8:52:43 PM DM: Anna, you do not take this one well at all. You are starting to feel some gears seize up. 8:53:58 PM *** Anna 's left eye clicks on and then back off again. *** 8:54:05 PM DM: Lyv: "...you know, I think they were overselling these things. I don't feel--" 8:54:12 PM DM: Lyv passes out on the table. 8:54:18 PM Creed: "Uh oh.." 8:54:25 PM DM: ((Natural fucking 1)) 8:54:31 PM Creed: (( LOL )) 8:54:44 PM Quill: I guess she won the race. 8:54:50 PM *** Creed puts an arm up *** 8:54:54 PM Creed: "Winner." 8:55:11 PM DM: Lyv: "...hic...I...wassa...bleh...." 8:55:26 PM DM: She just hangs limply from her arm. 8:56:41 PM Quill: My bodyguard, ladies. 8:57:17 PM DM: Incidentally, as you raised her hand and shouted "winner", everyone in the bar held up a glass and cheered. 8:57:47 PM Creed: "Quill, I need you to do me a favor." 8:58:16 PM Quill: Ask away. I've only had one. I'm still pretty much all here. 8:59:17 PM Creed: "Make sure no one takes from me if I pass out." she says, whispering to him. 8:59:31 PM Creed: "Now, who's next?!" She shouts to the rest of the tavern. 9:00:03 PM Quill: No problem. 9:02:53 PM DM: A waitress comes by with three massive tankards of something alcoholic. 9:03:42 PM DM: Waitress: "From the gentlemen at the bar." 9:04:04 PM DM: Those who turn will see three dragonborn looking you over. One green, one red, one silver. 9:04:09 PM Creed: "Well, it's not a drinking game if they're halfway across the bar." 9:05:19 PM | Edited 9:04:47 PM DM: Do you wave them over? 9:06:38 PM Creed: Creed does. 9:07:09 PM DM: They come over. The green one sits next to Quill, Red with Creed, Silver with Anna. 9:07:17 PM Creed: (( lmfksd )) 9:07:29 PM DM: ((What?)) 9:07:38 PM Creed: (( No no, nothing. )) 9:07:57 PM DM: ((Cat?)) 9:08:10 PM Rune: ((Mew? I mean, what cat? I'm not a cat.)) 9:08:17 PM DM: ((Or, did Creed just realize what was going on? :) )) 9:09:09 PM DM: Silver turns to Anna. "H-Hey. So...come here often?" 9:09:31 PM Creed: (( Essentially. )) 9:10:46 PM Anna: Not really. This is only the second time I've been here. Nice place, though. 9:11:23 PM DM: Red: "Yeah, it is right. So...did we just miss a drinking contest? Who's up for round two?" 9:11:37 PM DM: Green looks over at Quill. "Someone still seems to be on round one." 9:11:49 PM Creed: "Well, it wouldn't be fair unless you also had three shots of the same thing we had first." 9:12:01 PM Creed: "Gotta get on the same level, you know?" 9:12:22 PM Creed: (( I can roll persuasion if you need )) 9:12:47 PM DM: Yeah, do that. 9:12:48 PM *** Quill chuckles at the green. "Not playing, myself." *** 9:12:54 PM Quill: ((Are they all male?)) 9:13:33 PM | Edited 9:13:23 PM DM: ((Far as you can tell. Dragonborn males and females don't...differentiate physically as much as they do with mammals.)) 9:14:14 PM Anna: have to go afk for a bit. Anna will be a bit cautious, but will continue drinking 9:14:36 PM DM: ((Ok)) 9:14:44 PM DM: Creed, roll persuasion. 9:16:41 PM Creed: (( 15 )) 9:17:52 PM DM: Red smiles. "You got it. Yo! Barkeep! Three for each of us and one tankard! I wouldn't want this to be unfair." 9:19:51 PM DM: Green seems to just sit and make eyes at Quill. Silver doesn't do anything, really. Red downs all three and looks to have only had a slightly worse time with it than you did. You get a sense he was drinking before you showed up. 9:20:02 PM DM: Red: "Ok...so...what's the next move?" 9:21:54 PM Creed: "We drink!" 9:22:04 PM *** Creed starts to chug the tankard *** 9:22:19 PM DM: Red: "Sounds like my kind of game." He chugs too. 9:22:30 PM DM: Creed, make three consecutive CON saves. 9:22:33 PM Creed: oh god 9:22:46 PM Creed: TWO CRITS 9:22:48 PM Creed: LETS GOOO 9:22:50 PM DM: Holy shit! 9:23:10 PM Creed: Creed, the drinking master! 9:23:50 PM DM: Creed chugs the whole tankard. For a brief moment it looks like it's about to make a return appearance, but she forces it back down and seems to have found a pocket of clarity after coming back from the brink. 9:24:13 PM DM: Red, on the other hand, chugs, and chugs, and it starts to come out the sides, and he sputters, and...he's out. 9:24:22 PM Quill: ... I think you have a future in this, Creed. 9:24:25 PM *** Creed thrusts a fist into the air *** 9:24:28 PM Creed: "Winner!" She shouts 9:24:53 PM DM: Green and Silver talk to each other in Draconic for a bit and then bamf off. 9:25:06 PM Anna: back 9:25:07 PM Creed: Did they leave their friend? 9:25:43 PM Creed: How does the tavern look now? 9:27:10 PM DM: Most folks seem to be ignoring you. And yeah, they totally left him. 9:27:27 PM DM: There was another cheer when you screamed "winner". 9:28:28 PM Creed: Creed gives the red dragonborn a pat. 9:29:00 PM DM: A little booze leaks out his mouth as you do so. 9:29:12 PM Creed: "Gross." 9:29:26 PM Quill: What a majestic fellow. 9:29:32 PM Creed: Creed will check his pockets. 9:29:52 PM DM: Roll stealth. 9:29:59 PM Anna: We should probably make sure he doesn't drown on his drink. 9:30:04 PM Creed: ((25)) 9:30:10 PM Creed: so close to a crit 9:31:19 PM Quill: Well. It's coming out and he's not sputtering, I think he's fine. 9:32:27 PM Creed: Check for breathing? 9:32:36 PM DM: Perception. 9:32:44 PM Creed: 17. 9:32:46 PM DM: He's breathing. 9:32:57 PM Creed: "He's alive, at least." 9:33:06 PM Creed: "Or breathing, at any rate." 9:33:07 PM Quill: He might not wish it when he wakes up. 9:33:11 PM Quill: You should drink some water. 9:33:26 PM *** Creed asks for some water, and bread. *** 9:33:37 PM DM: Some is brought for the table. 9:33:53 PM Creed: She will sip at the water and nom on some bread. 9:34:40 PM DM: I need everyone at the table to roll a DEX saving throw. :) 9:34:47 PM Creed: bahaha. 9:34:52 PM Anna: I'm not sure if water would dilute what's already in there, or accelerate the rust. 9:34:58 PM Creed: (( 15 )) 9:35:17 PM Anna: 10 9:35:41 PM Quill: (( 18 )) 9:36:36 PM DM: Quill, like lightning, you manage to get out of the way as an explosion of white powder bursts from Creed's location, covering Lyv (who could not dodge, because unconscious), Anna and Creed herself. 9:36:47 PM DM: Creed, Anna, roll CON saves. 9:37:43 PM | Edited 9:37:13 PM Creed: Anna's a ro-bit though? 9:37:56 PM DM: ...that's true. 9:37:58 PM | Edited 9:37:33 PM Anna: it's disease, I'm immune 6 9:38:01 PM Creed: (( 13 on CON here )) 9:38:23 PM DM: Yeah, only Creed would be affected. 9:38:27 PM DM: Sorry, Creed. 9:38:30 PM Creed: It's okay. 9:38:38 PM Creed: I get this for opening mysterious boxes. 9:38:46 PM Creed: While tipsy, I assume. 9:39:13 PM DM: After getting hit with the powder, the room begins to fade away and you feel...floaty...weightless...it's a very pleasant feeling. 9:39:35 PM Creed: "So this is what true happiness is." 9:39:39 PM DM: To the rest of you, Creed seems to just be off in a haze. 9:39:55 PM *** Quill covers his mouth and nose and looks around the bar. *** 9:40:17 PM Creed: (( I imagine Anna is just covered in it, but unfaltered )) 9:40:40 PM Quill: Creed? You okay? 9:40:53 PM *** Anna slowly turns to Creed. "What did you do?" *** 9:41:11 PM DM: Anna, you recognize this look on her face. You've seen it on many a homeless person left in the slums. 9:41:14 PM Creed: (( I'm curious as to what she's hearing, and if she's able to talk )) 9:41:49 PM DM: Creed still sees and hears, but it's all distance and flat, like hearing it underwater. You just...can't seem to care what they're saying. 9:42:22 PM Anna: Oh. Oh, no. krrf, isn't it? 9:42:25 PM *** Creed will try to muster a shrug *** 9:42:27 PM DM: ((Yep)) 9:42:45 PM DM: Incidentally, the case, is crackling. 9:42:51 PM DM: Like, energy is coming off of it. 9:42:56 PM Creed: (( I just wanted a nice cigar to puff while challenging people to a drink-off )) 9:42:58 PM Quill: ((What case.)) 9:43:07 PM Creed: (( Creed looted a cigar case off of the dragonborn )) 9:43:23 PM DM: ((Oh, I didn't mention that, the source of the explosion, a cigar case)) 9:43:24 PM Creed: (( It's very fancy looking )) 9:43:31 PM Anna: like it's going to explode again? 9:43:45 PM DM: ((You can try an arcana check and find out)) 9:43:47 PM Quill: Creed. Did you get this off red over there? 9:44:10 PM Anna: 24 9:44:13 PM Creed: (( I don't think she's able to reply )) 9:44:15 PM DM: ((Seriously, Anna?)) 9:45:15 PM Anna: I'm glad the dice rolled higher than single digits, finally. 9:45:28 PM Creed: (( Always when it counts! )) 9:46:43 PM Anna: Quill, do you know elvish? These runes are written in it. Also, it does not look likely to explode again without provocation. 9:47:05 PM Creed: (( ooh, it's a magic trap, no wonder )) 9:47:07 PM *** Quill nods, and reads the case. *** 9:49:08 PM *** Quill blinks. "It says 'wishes'." *** 9:49:59 PM *** Quill pulls a small metal case out of his pocket, like a snuffbox. *** 9:50:48 PM | Edited 9:50:22 PM Quill: Does the script match?)) 9:50:54 PM DM: It does. 9:51:00 PM DM: Same handwriting. 9:51:03 PM Quill: ...huh. 9:51:03 PM DM: Same design. 9:53:13 PM *** Quill shrugs, and goes to check on Lyv. *** 9:53:44 PM *** Hank enters the tavern. *** 9:54:51 PM *** Anna attempts to brush the powder off herself somewhat, then attempts to tend to Creed. 11 *** 9:55:16 PM DM: Hank and Rune, you find everyone but Quill covered in powder. Creed staring off into space. Lyv unconscious. And a passed out red dragonborn on the floor. 9:55:42 PM DM: Anna, you get most of it off your front. You expect your next trip to Belkiss will involve cleaning it out of your insides. 9:55:50 PM Hank: What's wrong with creed and lyv? 9:56:07 PM Anna: Lyv had too much liquor. 9:56:10 PM Quill: Lyv is drunk. Creed is drugged. 9:56:37 PM Rune: .... Creed? 9:56:42 PM Rune: Well I didn't think you should have that much fun. 9:56:48 PM Rune: I was thinking a few drinks and maybe some dancing! 9:56:51 PM Anna: Is this what happens when people go out drinking? I really don't have much experience with it. 9:57:13 PM Rune: If they have too much, yes. 9:57:29 PM Quill: No, this is just an evening at the pub conflated with our usual ridiculousness. 9:57:40 PM Hank: Can I do lay on hands on creed 9:57:41 PM Creed: "I was.... drinking contest... Master of the drink." 9:57:52 PM DM: You can try, Hank. 9:57:56 PM Quill: That is true, Creed did win the drinking contest. 9:58:04 PM Rune: Why are you on drugs? 9:58:22 PM Hank: ((To neutralize one poison or disease 5 hitpoints)) 9:58:40 PM *** Anna holds up a cup with ...something in it. "Exploding snuffbox. This should help." *** 9:58:57 PM Creed: "The box was magic rigged... they never taught me that in school." 9:59:45 PM DM: Creed, as Hank touches you, you feel the krrf and the drink just fade from you...and you are normal once more. 9:59:55 PM DM: Although, covered in white. 10:00:02 PM Anna: Nevermind. 10:00:08 PM DM: And, you guys all realize, attracting a lot of attention. 10:00:38 PM *** Quill goes over to the red dragonborn. *** 10:00:38 PM *** Creed shakes off the snow *** 10:01:00 PM *** Quill looks at the crowd. "It's all right, it's all right. This was a drug sting. Went a little haywire, that's all. Hank, show 'em the badge." *** 10:01:01 PM Hank: We should probably head out. 10:01:15 PM *** Anna starts casting Prestidigitation on herself, Creed, Lyv, and the surrounding area. manifests as a silvery mist flowing over it and eating up the dirt. *** 10:01:16 PM *** Hank shows his badge *** 10:01:23 PM *** Creed shakes her head *** 10:01:49 PM DM: The crowd seems to go back to their business. 10:02:04 PM DM: Except the two other dragonborn who seem to be making for the exits. 10:02:15 PM DM: And everyone is now clean. 10:02:26 PM Quill: Stop right there, you two! 10:02:40 PM DM: Make an Intimidation check. 10:02:46 PM *** Rune checks to make sure Lyv is all right. *** 10:03:11 PM Quill: ((11, that's a shitty roll for me.)) 10:03:46 PM | Edited 10:03:34 PM DM: Silver stops in his tracks. Green doesn't, but he's distracted long enough to not notice a table and goes end over tea kettle onto the floor. 10:04:40 PM *** Quill motions to silver. "Get your friend up and get over here." *** 10:04:59 PM *** Creed will try casting Tasha's Hideous Laughter on the Green one if he continues to try to escape. *** 10:05:18 PM Creed: (( if he doesn't then it's prepared )) 10:06:09 PM DM: He does, try to escape, you cast...and he rolls a natural 20 and ignores you. Silver reaches for him, but he tails it before he can catch him. 10:06:37 PM DM: Silver throws himself. "I'm not fleeing! I surrender!" 10:06:48 PM *** This message has been removed. *** 10:06:55 PM | Edited 10:06:42 PM Hank: ((Command halt on green)) 10:07:29 PM DM: That time it works. He halts. 10:07:55 PM DM: Green: "GODS! PLATINUM! FUCKING FUCK!" 10:08:06 PM *** Hank rushes him and tackles him to the ground. *** 10:08:24 PM *** Creed sips at the Red's left over drink *** 10:08:26 PM *** Quill checks how Red is doing. *** 10:08:40 PM DM: Red seems to be coming to, but slowly. 10:08:43 PM Quill: .... I wouldn't, some of the stuff might have gotten in there. 10:08:52 PM Quill: 'Ey. Big guy. 10:08:54 PM *** Creed looks inside the drink *** 10:08:57 PM DM: Red: "Wha...who...?" 10:09:05 PM Rune: ... I just wanted a nice quiet drink in a pub and maybe some dancing. 10:09:16 PM Creed: "That was a good drinking round." 10:09:31 PM Creed: "Rune, you should have come earlier then." 10:10:01 PM Anna: Well, apparently that's not what the universe had in store for us, today. 10:10:07 PM Quill: Or ever. 10:10:16 PM Creed: "Never would be an answer, yes." 10:10:30 PM DM: Red: "Fucking...Tiefling...slut..." 10:10:31 PM Anna: Heh. True enough. 10:10:39 PM *** Quill smacks him hard. *** 10:10:48 PM DM: Red: "OW! FUCK!" 10:10:55 PM Anna: Now, that was uncalled for. 10:10:57 PM Quill: Manners, fuckwit. 10:10:59 PM *** Rune goes bluer in the face. *** 10:11:01 PM *** Hank brings green over to the group *** 10:11:13 PM DM: Silver walks over and sits. 10:11:32 PM Creed: "Not my fault you had things on you that weren't good for yourself." 10:11:34 PM DM: The barkeeps seem to be trying to get everyone away from your table. 10:11:53 PM DM: Silver: "I didn't wanna! They made me!" 10:11:55 PM Hank: So one of you want to start talking. Or do we have to get rough? 10:12:05 PM Quill: Hey, Anna, can you go flag down some guards from outside? 10:12:17 PM DM: Hank, roll intimidation with advantage. 10:12:28 PM DM: Quill, you may as well if you wish. 10:12:37 PM Creed: (( OH BABY ITS A CRIT )) 10:12:47 PM DM: Silver: "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" 10:12:47 PM Quill: ((Hank is much scarier.)) 10:12:50 PM Rune: Ugh. Hank, don't get too rough, I don't want to be picking teeth out of my hair all next month. 10:13:27 PM Rune: .... speaking of which, the corpses in the stable are all taken care of, right? Not that they had any teeth at all. 10:13:41 PM Creed: "Are we talking about the raven corpses?" 10:13:56 PM DM: Green: "Way to pick 'em, Zoryax. Ok, Iron Head, what do you want?" 10:14:09 PM DM: He looks at Red when he says Zoryax. 10:14:41 PM *** Anna heads outside and tries to get the attention of a passing patrol. etc *** 10:14:46 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:15:05 PM | Edited 10:14:39 PM DM: Green's looking at you Hank. 10:15:07 PM *** Rune is playing Good Cop. Sort of. For a given value of good. *** 10:15:42 PM DM: Red: "Dude, don't drop my name to the cops." 10:16:00 PM Rune: Too late. How do you spell it, one X or two? 10:16:27 PM DM: Zoryax: "Here, I'll spell it for you. F-U-C-" 10:16:41 PM Rune: One X, got it. 10:17:31 PM Hank: How about you tell us about what you were up to tonight and if you give me more attitude you can get beat up more before we arrest you. 10:17:54 PM Creed: "We don't have to stop it at beatings, of course." 10:18:20 PM DM: Green: "Kinky." 10:18:30 PM *** Creed pulls out her dagger *** 10:18:36 PM Rune: I think we should stop it at beatings. I'm tired of cleaning up all the blood everywhere. 10:18:38 PM Creed: "If you look at it a certain way, sure." 10:18:47 PM *** Hank slams greens head into the table hard *** 10:18:52 PM Rune: Blood in the basement, blood on the corpses, blood on clothes. 10:19:02 PM Quill: That's a good point. Remember all that goop from that one guy? 10:19:03 PM Creed: (( Hank's not messing around, wow )) 10:19:32 PM DM: Silver: "We were just carrying some krrf. The guy we bought it from said if we gave it to some chicks, they'd go nuts for us." 10:19:49 PM Rune: I don't think krrf works that way. 10:19:59 PM DM: Silver: "I said no, but they dragged me along. I didn't want any of this." 10:20:09 PM Quill: Oh, wow, that is thoroughly disgusting. 10:20:19 PM Creed: "Oh.. so that's why you were awkwardly hitting on Anna." 10:20:21 PM Hank: Anything to say green? 10:20:41 PM Hank: Or do you want to meet the table again 10:20:47 PM Rune: It looked to me like it just zones you out. That would be a lot like having sex with a corpse. Which is a fairly specific kink. 10:20:57 PM Creed: "It was.. a very different experience." 10:21:46 PM Creed: "Best way to describe it would be like floating in a cloud of the purest joy." 10:21:57 PM Creed: "Which is very weird, mind you." 10:22:11 PM DM: Green: "Look, we never met the guy before. We don't know where to find him. What more could we say?" 10:22:12 PM Rune: I don't think I'd like that. 10:22:26 PM Quill: Tell me about the guy. 10:22:34 PM Hank: Describe him for us. 10:22:49 PM DM: Zoryax: "Ailroth, don't." 10:23:08 PM *** Rune makes a mental note of that name too! *** 10:23:46 PM Creed: "Zoryax seems to know something too, for someone with a weak constitution." 10:23:51 PM DM: Green: "Like, I dunno. Black hair. Lots of feathers. Dressed in some sailor get up. He sold us the bags. Then some crazy woman gave Zoryax the case." 10:24:08 PM Rune: Crazy woman? 10:24:08 PM Quill: Oh, come ON. 10:24:11 PM DM: Zoryax: "Fuck you, dude. Seriously, fuck you." 10:24:15 PM Quill: When was this? 10:24:23 PM Hank: How did you know she was crazy? 10:24:32 PM Creed: "I'm gonna say the leader of the ravens." 10:24:40 PM Creed: "Or something similar." 10:24:53 PM Hank: Do you want to meet the table too zoryax if not then shut up unless we ask you a question. 10:25:36 PM DM: Ailroth (Green): "She was just blathering some nonsense. Gave the case to Zoryax. We figure, great, some for us later." 10:25:50 PM DM: Ailroth: "She didn't mention nothing about that shit being rigged." 10:26:06 PM Quill: When was this, Ailroth? 10:26:33 PM DM: Silver: "A few hours ago, before we got here." 10:26:43 PM Quill: Hrm. 10:26:58 PM Quill: It can't be a coincidence. Not when it comes to us. 10:27:37 PM Rune: I'm sure it's not. 10:27:39 PM *** Rune sighs. *** 10:27:48 PM DM: Silver: "He was peddling by the border between here and the outer circle. We can show you." 10:28:05 PM *** Creed pulls out a map *** 10:28:11 PM Creed: "You can mark it down." 10:28:40 PM DM: Silver eagerly leaves a mark (The green X) on the map. 10:29:12 PM DM: Zoryax: "You are the biggest wuss ever, Iorrinn, you know that?" 10:29:32 PM Creed: "It's cute." 10:29:34 PM DM: BTW, Anna has waved down some guard by now. 10:29:38 PM Creed: "Thank you Lorrinn." 10:29:59 PM DM: Lorrinn smiles up at Creed, awkwardly. 10:30:04 PM *** Quill looks at the silver. "Make better friends." *** 10:30:07 PM *** Rune makes a note of that name too. *** 10:30:14 PM *** Anna hastily explains the situation and heads back inside, hopefully with the guard in tow. *** 10:30:19 PM | Edited 10:29:49 PM Quill: 'Cause these guys got you arrested. 10:30:24 PM Rune: And don't try to drug women. It's creepy. 10:30:53 PM Hank: I better not catch you trying this again or I won't be gentle next time. 10:30:59 PM Anna: I'm back. How are things going? 10:31:08 PM DM: Zoryax: "Please, tiefling women coming to a dragonborn bar. Nine times out of ten, they're asking for it." 10:31:21 PM DM: Zoryax: "This was just the 10." 10:31:41 PM Creed: "And nine times out of ten, when red dragonborn come along... They always keel at the table, unable to hold their drink." 10:31:56 PM Creed: "Seems you're all nine of them." 10:31:59 PM *** Hank will go over and punch zoryax in the face *** 10:32:09 PM Hank: Learn to be more polite as well 10:32:32 PM Anna: Okay, so you're a degenerate. Noted. 10:32:34 PM *** Hank will go outside for fresh air. *** 10:32:56 PM DM: The guards carry the creeps off. 10:33:07 PM *** Quill makes sure they're all taken into custody, making notes that the silver was moderately cooperative. *** 10:33:40 PM DM: The guards note this. Ailroth begins screaming he cooperated too. 10:33:51 PM DM: The guards are...less noted about him. 10:34:15 PM DM: So, congrats, you guys busted some creeps. 10:34:41 PM | Edited 10:34:20 PM Anna: about a thousand or so to go... in this district alone. 10:34:42 PM Creed: "To be fair, the green one did help a bit." 10:34:57 PM *** Rune follows Hank. *** 10:35:03 PM | Edited 10:34:27 PM Creed: "No less a creep, but point still remains." 10:35:18 PM Quill: Eh. He was apparently also totally on bored with the drugging. 10:35:38 PM *** Quill sighs, and checks on Lyv. *** 10:35:44 PM *** Hank reenters the bar *** 10:36:02 PM DM: As you tap Lyv, she bolts up, and ice spikes pop out her skin. 10:36:05 PM DM: Lyv: "GAH!" 10:36:12 PM | Edited 10:35:39 PM Quill: You all right? 10:36:18 PM Anna: Whoa. Careful. 10:36:23 PM *** Rune follows Hank. *** 10:36:28 PM DM: Lyv's spikes retract. 10:36:35 PM DM: Lyv: "...everyone ok?" 10:36:48 PM Creed: "More okay than you were on that third drink." 10:36:49 PM Anna: Everyone's okay. 10:37:04 PM Hank: Sorry about that I lost control there in the interrogation. 10:37:25 PM DM: Taeral: "Given the circumstances, I am glad you did Hank." 10:37:28 PM | Edited 10:36:57 PM Creed: "You seem a bit uh.. forceful today." 10:37:50 PM Quill: ...how's your dad? 10:38:11 PM Hank: He was fine 10:39:21 PM *** Rune pats Hank on the shoulder. *** 10:39:43 PM Rune: It's all right, we wouldn't have let you do anything too bad. 10:39:54 PM Rune: ((Yeah, I'm using my phone now.)) 10:40:29 PM DM: Taeral: "Should we follow up on this?" 10:40:48 PM Quill: Tomorrow. 10:41:12 PM DM: Lyv: "Tomorrow. I love ya, tomorrow...night." 10:41:18 PM *** Quill looks around, what's the rest of the bar doing? *** 10:41:19 PM DM: And she konks out again. 10:41:21 PM Hank: We can check the spot on the way home they will probably have already cleared out by tomorrow. 10:41:44 PM Rune: I suppose we had better go home. 10:41:52 PM Quill: Almost certainly. Think the crazy old lady is a precognitive or something? That's my theory. They knew where we'd be. 10:42:41 PM Hank: The question is are they involved in the deal tomorrow night? 10:42:53 PM Quill: Possibly. 10:43:17 PM Rune: I don't think Lyv is bad, so. Possibly. 10:43:20 PM Creed: "Are we supposed to watch the deal happen or break it?" 10:43:57 PM Hank: Wait till it happens and then jump in right after the goods change hands. 10:44:20 PM Hank: Which means being in position before nightfall. 10:44:22 PM Rune: Right. 10:44:38 PM *** Quill nods. "William said it will be simple, so I assume there will be some mind flayers riding dragons involved." *** 10:46:02 PM Anna: Possibly some sort of insectoid horror. 10:46:23 PM Creed: "Don't underestimate him now." 10:46:23 PM DM: Taeral: "Tarrasque, probably." 10:46:34 PM DM: Taeral: "You know it's coming." 10:46:36 PM | Edited 10:46:25 PM Creed: "It's obviously a colour out of space." 10:47:07 PM Rune: That's tomorrow night, though, right? 10:47:08 PM Quill: A mind flayer colony on the back of a tarrasque. 10:47:13 PM Quill: Yeah, tomorrow. 10:47:28 PM Hank: Quill do you know anything about the position of first knight of Damh? 10:47:47 PM Quill: ((Do I?)) 10:47:54 PM DM: ((...roll history)) 10:47:58 PM Rune: Good. Should we head home? 10:48:06 PM Anna: Probably. 10:48:16 PM Quill: ((21)) 10:50:07 PM Rune: Hank can drive. 10:50:25 PM Quill: I know that the Knights of Damh can order off a secret menu at any pub that want. 10:51:27 PM Rune: And they probably can't spell. 10:51:41 PM *** Rune heads back to the carriage! *** 10:51:46 PM Quill: Spelling is anathema to them. 10:52:03 PM Quill: No, I don't really know anything about them, Hank. 10:52:11 PM *** Hank goes to the carriage as well *** 10:52:38 PM *** Anna follows along, turning into a little puppy to save space. (gotta mix it up, sometimes) *** 10:52:51 PM Hank: That's fine was just wondering my dad mentioned that was his position at one point in the summer court. 10:53:01 PM *** Rune pets Anna. And her own cat too. *** 10:53:18 PM DM: Ok, you guys head straight back to the prison. 10:53:30 PM *** Anna is happy puppy. *** 10:53:49 PM *** Quill guides Lyv from the carriage into a bed. *** 10:53:55 PM Rune: I think Hank's mother thought I was his girlfriend. 10:54:07 PM *** Rune helps Quill. *** 10:54:24 PM DM: The Erinyes are waiting for you by the way. 10:54:28 PM Hank: She does that every time she sees me with a girl Rune. 10:54:50 PM *** Creed is prepared to dodge a swipe *** 10:55:08 PM Rune: It's fine, I know I'm not. 10:55:14 PM Quill: Hank could do much, much worse. 10:55:37 PM *** Anna scampers out. *** 10:56:54 PM *** Rune waves at Tiprus and smiles a little bit, ignoring Quill's remark! *** 10:58:05 PM Hank: And we have only known each other for three hectic days. I am sorry if it was uncomfortable meeting my parents Rune. 10:58:22 PM Creed: (( Has it really only been 3 days? )) 10:58:39 PM DM: ((About a week...ish...by now...I think...maybe less)) 10:58:41 PM Rune: Oh no, it was fine! They were very nice. I didn't correct them because, well, I thought you mightn't want them to worry. 10:58:52 PM DM: ((I'm doing a time skip next chance I get)) 10:59:10 PM Rune: I didn't want to say "Oh I'm just his bodyguard and we need the buddy system to survive." 10:59:39 PM DM: Tiprus pulls out a piece of fabric, a ribbon. 11:01:00 PM Hank: Fair enough. I did try to explain to my mother but she can be quite stubborn sometimes. 11:01:31 PM *** Rune takes it. *** 11:01:40 PM DM: Tiprus smiles and claps. 11:02:09 PM Rune: I thought she seemed really nice. 11:02:16 PM *** Anna looks confused, and skritches her ear with her foot, being a puppy. *** 11:02:27 PM Quill: A ribbon? 11:02:47 PM Rune: I'm going to braid Tiprus's hair. 11:03:07 PM Hank: What is the plan for tomorrow? 11:03:53 PM Quill: We go to see the deal happening, as soon as stuff changes hands, we move i. 11:04:34 PM Hank: We should at least scout the area out in the morning before any of the parties involved are there. 11:04:58 PM Quill: Not a bad idea. 11:05:27 PM Anna: "Berk!" 11:05:56 PM Rune: Berk? 11:06:13 PM DM: ((She's a dog, still)) 11:06:42 PM Anna: myep 11:07:45 PM Rune: Oh, you mean you agree? 11:08:47 PM *** Anna nods. "Berk!" *** 11:09:23 PM *** Rune smiles. *** 11:13:58 PM *** Quill sits down. *** 11:14:11 PM DM: Ok, I think I will call it a night. 11:14:20 PM DM: Rune and the Erinyes go off to do their hair. 11:14:30 PM DM: The rest of you do stuff.